


Roughly Four Days

by loaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT HE'S OKAY!!!, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coma, EVERYONE IS OKA Y!!!, GOD IM AWFUL, Hospital, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, VIKTOR GETS INJURED, Why Did I Write This?, Yuuri... is not okay, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: The first time Viktor Nikiforov attempts a quad in practice after the Grand Prix Final goes... poorly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The quad lutz is one of the highest difficulty jumps in competitive figure skating. Viktor should not have attempted it as soon as they'd started practice in St. Petersburg.

The first time Viktor Nikiforov attempts a quad in practice after the Grand Prix Final goes... poorly. 

The silver-haired man's body hits the ice with a thud that echoes through the rink, and Yuuri can feel every fiber of his being do the same. What was supposed to be his triple axel turns into a shakily landed single as Yuuri catches the error in Viktor's takeoff from across the rink. He watches in horror as Viktor's foot slips out from under him far too fast. The older man skids across the ice facedown and Yuuri isn't fast enough, can't skate _faster_ as he falls to his knees beside Viktor, who isn't responding, who isn't opening his eyes, who isn't smiling and getting back up like he always, always does. 

In a fit of panicked strength, the younger man picks Viktor up and skates to the barrier as though the ice just behind his feet wants to swallow the both of them whole. And Viktor is so heavy. Like dead weight, his mind supplies for him. Yuuri shakes his head at that. His own thoughts are muddled and anxious and better off ignored, because Viktor is injured, Viktor is _hurt._

So it's a saving grace when Yuuri finds Yakov already by the barrier and calling the paramedics, and Yuuri thinks this is the quietest he's ever seen the man in his entire life. The other skaters crowd around them and it only confirms that this is real and urgent, which does nothing to help Yuuri's anxiety. Yakov, thank his soul, yells for them to go back to practice. Although It's no surprise when Yurio stays behind after sharing a tense look with Mila, who skates off to do laps around the rink. 

"Oi, Katsudon, the idiot will be okay."

It's what Yuuri mentally repeats to himself as he falls asleep in a hospital chair for the first time. Yuuri jolts a bit when he grasps Viktor's hands before dozing off, though. 

Because Viktor's hands are _cold._

Yuuri wakes up with a stiff neck and growing fear when he sees Viktor lying on his hospital bed, still beautiful as ever but with no sign of emotion or personality present in his features. Viktor looks so horrifyingly _blank_ , and admitting that to himself causes stinging moisture to manifest in Yuuri's eyes. He doesn't want to think about how Viktor's paler than death. It creeps in though, and the thought wraps around him, surrounds him. But Yuuri valiantly battles his own thoughts and the sobs that come with them, telling himself that it's just a matter of time until Viktor wakes up.

_How long will it take, though?_

_Will he wake up tomorrow?_  
_Will he wake up next week?_  
_Will he wake up in time for nationals? _  
__

_Will he wake up?_

Those thoughts circle him like wolves in a forest as he falls asleep in a hospital chair for the second time, eyebrows knit together and tears still falling from his face. 

He's woken up by a nurse, who gently urges him to go home and rest, get a meal, and take care of himself in Viktor's honor. It's dark outside when Yuuri gets home. He understands what the nurse had said, and complies with the request, but it had sounded as if Viktor was already dead and the nurse had been trying to console him. It doesn't help anything if he thinks about it like that, Yuuri knows, but he can't stop thinking about it now. He just hopes Yakov won't be mad when he doesn't show up to practice for the next week. He can hardly even bring himself to turn on any of the apartment's light switches, because when he does, he'll see all of Viktor's things, still in the same places as they had been this morning, and he'll just start crying again, because he's coming back to their shared apartment alone.

* * *

Two days later, Yuuri falls asleep in the hospital again during evening visiting hours. He wakes from a nightmare gasping for breath, only to be welcomed by the cold reality of pristine white walls painted with what's probably supposed to be a calming shade of green. Although the color backfires on Yuuri as his mind kicks into overdrive. Viktor is still out cold, paler and paler by the minute. At this point Yuuri just wants to wail, but his throat betrays him and all that comes are chocked cries. 

"Yuuri? Why are you crying, love?" 

It's weak, weaker than any voice the older man has ever used before, but it's there, and Yuuri gives himself whiplash trying to look up. 

His heart drops to the floor and at this point he really doesn't have anything to say. Except he does. 

"I-I saw you," Yuuri tugs on a box of Puffs+Lotion, "you tried to do a quad flip in practice and I-I _saw_ you. You hit the ice and slid, Viktor, and you-you wouldn't get up, wouldn't respond, and we called the paramedics- they said you'd be fine- but you wouldn't wake up- and I-I-" Yuuri buries his face in his hands, sobbing freely. The cold touch of his fiancé's fingers on his face only makes him cry _harder_ , since they're _supposed to be warm and now they're not and Viktor's not okay and-_

"Shh, Yuuri," Viktor's voice has never rumbled like that before, from roughly four whole days of disuse, "I'm here now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Yuuri knows Viktor has never been very good at the whole comfort thing- Not many people have cried in front of the silver-haired man, besides the fact that he and Yuuri are sitting on a hospital bed openly crying into each other's arms. But it's a good day, despite all that's happened, because Viktor is awake.

After they'd stopped crying, they had settled into a comfortable silence, each thankful for what today had brought. Then a doctor had shooed Yuuri to the side for a bit and he'd watched as the doctor and a nurse fussed over his fiancé. He's all good. Viktor was out for a good three and a half days purely by chance. (There's definitely something to be said there, about Viktor Nikiforov and the chances of injuries, but Yuuri doesn't want to touch that topic with a thirty-two foot pole.) No memory loss, no significant damage, other than a swollen ankle that he should be okay to walk on in small bursts. Viktor could be released as soon as the following morning. No skating for the next week though, the doctor had told Viktor, and then strode out of the room for the couple to chew on the information. Yuuri climbs onto the hospital bed and hugs Viktor's side almost immediately, and the older man responds by wrapping an arm around him. Yuuri can feel the tube of Viktor's IV on his back but it doesn't matter. They can still cuddle in silence and that's what's most important right now. 

"You're awake," Yuuri sighs after a while, breaking the stillness of the hospital room.

"Yeah," Viktor replies, hands finding their way to Yuuri's face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks and resting at the tops of his cheekbones. 

"I'm awake."

Viktor's hands are warm.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry 
> 
> what have i done to them


End file.
